


Two Flavours

by Blingdom (Aurora_Arcanum)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Ice Cream, Love's Flavor, M/M, Peppermint Flavor, Sweet, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcanum/pseuds/Blingdom
Summary: Jonghyun loved coffee.It was his addiction and he's already been named a caffeine junky by his friends Taemin and Minho.He loves to serve people his newest creations and evoking smiles on their faces, however...What happens when he meets someone who disdaines his favourite beverage?Follow the story of coffee addict Jonghyun and handsome boy Kibum.





	1. Peppermint Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ever fanfiction i wrote for the SHINee fandom back in 2014!!  
> Thank you for reading this.

My amazing cover was made by  _ **JIAAERA**_ from Jelly Bubble ● Graphic Shop ●!! Check them out if you're in need of great graphics!!  
[](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1278190/jelly-bubble-graphic-shop-temporarily-closed-finishing-requests-batch-6-graphic-graphics-request-open-posters-postershop-graphicshop-cover-covershop)

 

 

Jonghyun really, _really_ liked coffee.

 

He liked the bitter taste of the pure black liquid tainting his tongue and how it jolted his taste buds awake after waking up. He also liked the nice smell of the first cup in the morning after a sleepless night, infused with just the right amount of milk to make it lighter. And ever since he discovered the different kinds of coffee and cocktail syrups, there wasn't a single flavour he hadn't bought and tried. His favourite though, he had found it quite fast, was nougat praliné. Not that he could really pronounce the English and French terms, but it didn't matter anyway, this was about the taste of it only. It had a strong scent that filled your nose immediately, traveling down to your lungs and made you just the more thirsty for it. Jonghyun couldn't get enough of it.

A coffee addict.  
That's what his friends called him. Caffeine junky.  
And there were more, but these two already felt like his actual second names to Jonghyun.

 

Consequently, it was only natural that he snatched a part time job as a barista, right? He had found the small café in a narrow alley not that far from his university's campus (He was studying music, because if there was something outshining his addiction for coffee it was his love and talent for music) and there had been that cliché “Help Wanted” sign plastered on the window so he had entered it without any further ado. He had almost, but just almost, scared the elderly woman at the counter to death as he opened the door a bit too harshly, sending the bells above it into loud clanking. She quickly recovered though, her startled expression returning into a gentle smile that matched his own.  
He told her that he had seen the notice in the window and she offered Jonghyun to come behind the counter and show her a special creation.  
One minute later he had whipped just enough cream to put it atop of the caramel latte he had made, adding caramel stripes and chocolate chunks atop before he served the cup on a plate right in front of Mrs. Cho (She had introduced herself with her first name Songi, but Jonghyun still referred to her as Mrs. Cho).

And just like that, he was in and an official barista.

 

And thanks to his years of practice on his addiction, the café (Its name was “Les Jolies” he learned. Another stupid French term Jonghyun had to memorise, but as he liked this place quite a lot he even bothered to get the pronunciation right) quickly gained new costumers. More students from his university frequented the place now, Jonghyun's creations and Mrs. Cho's pastries becoming popular among them.

Jonghyun was pretty content with that. Studying music in the mornings (Composing, writing lyrics, and learning about former composers; the latter not being his favourite but he pulled through, acing most of them because music really was his greatest talent) and serving tables in the afternoon. He didn't even mind cleaning that much. (And he detested cleaning, if you took a look at his dorm room and you'd realise how much)

 

After some time even his friends Minho and Taemin finally gave in and visited. The temptation of getting coffees and cupcakes for free was just too big even for them. And so, Fridays became his favourite day of the week. He had no classes on Fridays to begin with, which already made him prefer Fridays  before anyway, but now he had taken the morning shift in Les Jolies and afterwards his friends picked him up to hang out for the afternoon.

 

Today, luckily a Friday, had been kind of tedious for Jonghyun. When on morning shifts you actually just had the 'before university/school' wave to deal with, but even that one wasn't even worth mentioning that day, probably because a lot of students skipped Friday classes to catch an early train home (if they didn't live in Seoul obviously). So Jonghyun was stuck to cleaning the counter and tables. Luckily for him though, the clock was already nearing 12 o'clock, when Mrs. Cho would take over for the rest of the day.

Jonghyun took the small pink cloth from the sink and started to wipe the counter yet again (Mrs. Cho was a very meticulous woman) when his cleaning trance was suddenly interrupted

 

 “Excuse me?” Jonghyun turned back to the cash register, a smile appearing on his face immediately. There stood a boy, about his age maybe, with pale skin and black hair, eyebrow raised in annoyance as he crossed his arms in front of his chest (The eyebrow was slightly split at the end, perhaps he had a scar there?).

“It's nice to see that you take cleaning up so seriously, but my break is short so could you, please, take my order now?”

That voice, that voice that didn't match the boy’s face at all, but at the same time it distinctively belonged to him and Jonghyun couldn't think of any other way it should have or could have been otherwise.

 

“Wow”

 

It slipped out of Jonghyun's mouth faster than he could have stopped it, hands coming up to cover his blabbering lips right in the moment he realised what he had done, but it was too late. He cursed inwardly, red colour tinting his cheeks with embarrassment, yet, luckily, as he lifted his gaze back to his costumer the boy didn't look like he bothered enough to care, or had even heard him at all (However, Jonghyun never saw the small amount of pink dust on the boys cheeks after his sudden exclamation).

“Sure thing?” Finally Jonghyun’s own voice piped up.

He tilted his head slightly to the left, picking up some of his lost confidence

“What can I get for you? A special latte? Chocolate chunk, perhaps?”

(He was very proud of his chocolate chunk caramel latte, and he liked to say that it was the most popular drink here, too)

 

“A cup of tea”

 

Jonghyun blinked. Once, twice.

Did he misunderstand that just now?

 

“Excuse me, did you say ' _a cup of tea_ '?” he broached, not trusting his apparently ill working ears.

“Seriously, are you retarded or something?” the boy’s voice rose in a snarl  
“Peppermint if it's available” and with that Handsome Boy (Jonghyun didn’t knew his name , even if he really wanted to, so he called him Handsome Boy instead) turned on his heels and took a seat at a small table in the back of the café.

 

Tea?

Did they even serve tea?

What person in their right mind ordered tea anyways?

Questions like these kept tormenting his thoughts while he opened all cupboards in sight in search for teabags.

Did they even have infusions?

 

“Damn this....” Jonghyun was eventually able to find a small box (At the very back of the smallest cupboard in the very last drawer) which contained rows of neatly organised teabags. He grabbed one of the ones that stated 'peppermint' and prepared a small plate with sugar bags and a teaspoon. The glass cup he wanted to use was put under the extra tube of the coffee machine that provided hot steam and water until it was filled completely, the teabag already placed inside.

Jonghyun snatched a small cupcake from the display cabinet (one that had peppermint icing) and brought both over to Handsome Boy.

Jonghyun grinned, placing the two plates in front of the seemingly surprised boy, but before latter could protest Jonghyun spoke up

 

“It's on the house” he nudged the plate with the cupcake

“Peppermint icing. For being a retard, you know?” he offered and Handsome Boy smiled at him in return

“Thanks...” he watched as hazel eyes traveled to his chest “Jonghyun” and up to meet his own gaze again.

And just then Jonghyun's heart broke out of his ribcage, leaping over and landing on a silver platter right in front of the Handsome Boy with the pretty smile.

 

~~

 

Karma was on Jonghyun's side, it seemed. After that day, Handsome Boy came back to Les Jolies at least every Friday, ordering his peppermint infusion and now a peppermint iced cupcake, too.

However, Jonghyun learned that even though he was quite confident in himself, he turned into a huge coward when faced with soft brown orbs. It took him almost a month till he had the guts to ask for his name. Kibum.

 

_Kibum._

  
Such a common name for such an individual person like Handsome Boy Kibum.

Jonghyun had noticed over the weeks that passed by that Kibum always chose flashy outfits to wear, colourful and striking, and even the thick black rendered glasses he wore from time to time had the air of a fashion statement (Kibum actually wore contacts most of the time, Jonghyun had discovered this when he had rather unprofessionally dropped the peppermint tea right in front of him and the table he always sat at, starring into Kibum's surprised eyes maybe a bit too long).

Studying fashion design must really rub off on your own clothing collection, at least that was obviously the case with the younger boy (3 additional weeks till he asked for his age and another 2 till he had himself hyped up enough to actually hold a short conversation with him about university).

 

But over all these weeks (It was week number 10 now with fashion student Handsome Boy Kibum) the younger had never ordered a cup of coffee. Never, ever.

And it mortified Jonghyun greatly.

How could Kibum even favour tea over coffee?

He didn't know.

 

So he decided, after 10 long weeks of watching Kibum poisoning himself with the leaf beverage, that he would surprise Kibum with a special peppermint flavoured creation.

He spiked the brown liquid with the mint syrup he brought from home, adding some extra cream on top. Green streaks of the syrup and some chocolate chunks on top of the white cream brought it to perfection.

Putting the tall fancy glass on a plate with sugar bags and the obligatory coffee slash teaspoon, he carried it over to Kibum's usual spot before the younger boy had even started to unpack his study papers and set the plate in front of him.

“Jonghyun?” Confused eyes met his.

“Hey....” Jonghyun’s voice was nothing but a barely audible whisper.

Awkward.  
That's all he was around Handsome Boy and it made Jonghyun want to slap himself across the face quite often. If Minho would ever find out that he acted like a lovesick 14 year old girl around Kibum.... he would never find peace again.

“I-I” he swallowed, clearing his throat. _Concentrate, you idiot._ “I made this for you... It's on the house so please don't worry and just enjoy it!” He motioned towards the drink on the plate in front of Kibum, but the other eyed the creation with wary eyes

“What is this?” he asked, eyebrows raised in suspicion

“Peppermint special with extra cream and chocolate chunks” Jonghyun grinned.

He had to like it.

It was Kibum's favourite flavour right?

“It's coffee I assume?”

“Of course it is. My newest creation” Jonghyun's grin spread, yet at the same time he had to watch Kibum's gaze falling

“Look uhm...” Kibum's hazel eyes focused on the cup, avoiding Jonghyun's “I really appreciate your effort but... I don't... like coffee”

He didn't like coffee.

_Didn't like coffee._

Jonghyun nearly dropped the serving platter he carried, embarrassment painting his cheeks in an angry red colour.

Of course.

 

He hadn't ordered a single one of his creations because he just didn't like drinking coffee. That's why he preferred tea.

He really felt like a retard now, obviously looking like a dumb fool. 

 

“Oh”  
Okay, never mind that, now he definitely looked like some stupid retarded fool. _'Oh', really now?_

“Look, I... I thought... sorry”

Jonghyun was angry. Angry at himself for being so oblivious and caught up in his talent that he became a stupid idiot, who didn't see the obvious.

He reached for the cup that just seemed to mock him now, looking so tasty but being rejected anyway, but Kibum was faster than him, grasping the cup.

 

“No, wait!”

Jonghyun looked up, meeting worried brown orbs

“I'll try it. You put so much effort into this, I can't let it go to waste, can I?”

A small apologetic smile followed, and Jonghyun wondered if he had ever met someone as perfect as handsome fashion student Kibum.

The younger placed the cup back on the plate, getting the two sugar bags that adorned it and ripped them both open, dumping the whole two packages into the coffee before stirring it gently.

Jonghyun cringed at the mere thought of the amounts of sugar, but Kibum just found it amusing

 

“Sorry about that, but I'm a sweet person”

“I know”

It made Kibum's eyes blink and his cheeks flush.

Why was it that Jonghyun's brain loved to embarrass him more and more?

Kibum didn't say anything though, taking small sips from the coffee creation instead, cheeks still a cute shade of pink, mouth drawn into the tiniest smile.

 

_Stop staring. You creep._

 

But Jonghyun didn't move a mere centimeter.

“It's really good”

Jonghyun’s head finally snapped up, gaze cruelly torn from pretty pink lips to hazel eyes.

“Really?”

“Yeah.... I can get used to it I think” A genuine smile and Jonghyun's heart went into a crazy frenzy of thump thumps

“I'm glad”

And he could have stayed right there, watching Kibum sipping on the peppermint drink, just starring and feeling, but just this time Karma interrupted him and sent him a pair of new costumers.

“Uhm... I see you next week?” Kibum nodded

“Sure, keep a cup of this ready for me”

“Noted”

Finally he was back to his smiling self, confidence flooding him again. Kibum had liked his coffee. He did.

Even though he actually detested coffee in general.

The grin stayed on his face as he served the couple that had entered a minute ago and stayed in place when Kibum came up to him after finishing his cup, messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

 

“Your tip”

A sly smirk graced Kibum's features as he reached out his palm, placing a small piece of paper in Jonghyun's hand.

A nod and a waving hand followed the smirk, then Jonghyun found himself alone at the counter again. His hand gripped the white sheet firmly, several moments ticking by before he understood that he probably should read what was written there before his sweaty palms removed anything (Yeah, he was nervous, their hands had touched).

 

 

_066-xxx-xxx_

_Friday seems too long_

 

And Jonghyun's smile turned into an 'o' and then into a big grin that reached his eyes

 

_> New contact created<_

_> Handsome Boy Kibum<_

_How about tomorrow then?_

  
~~Finito~~


	2. Love's Flavour

 

He was late. Terribly late.

Jonghyun was freaking late for his first date with his handsome boy.

 

He cursed under his breath as he squeezed through the mass of people, determined to fit into this carriage of the subway, or he could add another 5 minutes on the clock.  
He had wanted to be there before rush hour.

But then he couldn't decide on what to wear, every trousers he owned suddenly made his legs look horribly fat and short. _(He knew he was short, but there was definitely no need to emphasise it even more, right?)_  
And when he finally found some black jeans, that looked kinda decent, his hair apparently decided to ignore any amount of hairspray, gel or whatever he used to style them.

To put it simply, Jonghyun was a mess.

 

He had texted Kibum about being late because of the traffic _(Which was at least partly true)_ but he hadn't thought that he would be over half a damn hour late.  
When the subway had finally departed from his station he checked his phone again for any messages of Kibum and nearly got a heart attack as he read the latest one  
  
**> You know, if you didn't want to meet me you could have just said so<**  
  


Oh no. God, no.

Kibum thought he did that on purpose.  
To laugh at him. Like so many others did before

 

**> No Kibum, you got it all wrong! I'm sincere, I'll be there in 5, I promise<**  
Jonghyun's hands were trembling as he typed his reply, terrified of what Kibum might think of him now

 

**> ok<**

 

A sigh of relief.

They had texted a lot the past week and Kibum had told him about his insecurities concerning himself and especially concerning dating experience.

Jonghyun couldn't even fathom how anyone could treat Kibum like that. After that conversation though, Jonghyun finally swallowed his nervousness and asked Handsome Boy out.

He wanted to prove him that he was different. And that Kibum deserved to be treasured, to be cared for... to be loved.

Kibum had agreed, with reluctance.  
But Jonghyun hadn't really cared. The younger was giving him a chance and he wouldn't ruin it.  
Or so he thought.

 

When the doors opened at his destination, he sprinted out, up the stairs of exit 4 and nearly collapsing as his lungs burned like fire.

And there he was.

His handsome boy, Kibum, wearing tight jeans and a loose shirt, black bangs framing his face.

“H-hey” It was fascinating that Jonghyun was as eloquent as ever when faced with hazel brown orbs

“You're here” Kibum turned to him, blinking, seemingly surprised.

“I...” Jonghyun straightened, taking in a deep breath “I'm terribly sorry” he bowed  
“You told me how you got disappointed before... and I mess up”  
  


_God he wanted to slap himself._  
A small chuckle reached his ears and he looked up to see that cute dimpled smile that was plainly breathtaking to Jonghyun

“You're cute” Kibum smiled, cheeks rosy

“No” Jonghyun felt swamped “Just... I'm really sorry... I'll buy you ice cream?”  
  
_He was such a loser.  
He felt like hiding in a hole and crying._

  
Kibum detached himself from the wall he was leaning against and Jonghyun offered to take his messenger bag from him

“Sounds good” A small smile caused Jonghyun's heart to flutter and he had to stare at the younger for a moment before he could lead the way towards Myeongdong district.

Passing the Y Plaza and the many bank buildings they eventually arrived at the bustling streets of the shopping miles

“Y-you look stunning”

 

_Why don't you just drop dead now, Kim Jonghyun?_ Could he stop embarrassing himself? Apparently he loved doing this since day 1

 

“Thank you” Oh god, he loved seeing Kibum blush

“I didn't put a lot of effort into it though... I didn't think you'd show up”

Jonghyun felt his heart clench.

 

Kibum had his gaze averted, voice barely above whisper, looking so insecure with himself. He was so glad that he had been persistent enough to make Kibum give him a chance. His eyes lingered on the black haired's figure.

_Gorgeous._

That was the only thing he saw.

_Cute_. His dimpled smile made his day.

_Unique_. Kibum's personality was so precious, once he had opened up a bit to him, he immediately was drown to him even more.

 

Jonghyun reached out with his hand, taking Kibum's into his own. Squeezing it lightly, he hid his own blush by looking at the other side of the street.

But the small squeeze he got back was all he needed as reassurance.

 

He bought him ice cream as promised. That Kibum ordered a mint flavoured one didn't surprise him though. Later, they shared lunch at a small restaurant they found, after they had decided that they had had enough of pushing through masses of people for today. Yet, Jonghyun couldn't complain, as it had made Kibum holding on to him.

 

To be honest, Jonghyun felt like the luckiest man alive that day. Which may also be linked to the small good night kiss he had earned for bringing Kibum home safely. Or that another date soon followed this one. And then another and another.

Maybe also because Kibum visited him regularly now at the café he worked at, playing with his fingers on top of the table till Jonghyun intertwined their digits together.

Maybe because he felt like walking on cotton candy clouds, and not even the teasing of Minho and Taemin _(about being a retarded, lovesick dog)_ could make him come back to earth.

“Did you ask him yet?” Minho's voice ruined Jonghyun daydreaming

“What? Who?”

“Stop being such a dimwit. If he'll be your boyfriend, obviously” Taemin explained, clearly grossed out at Jonghyun's sappy behaviour

“Oh...”

He hadn't.

He was too busy drowning in brown hazel eyes that he actually forgot to make it official. Everything was running so smoothly that he hadn't...

“I still don't believe he even exists till I see him” Minho muttered, “From Hyung's description it must be some angel creature”  
Taemin made a face, “Maybe he got himself an imaginary boyfriend”

“Shut up” Jonghyun mumbled, “You'll meet him when I deem you worthy enough of his presence” Minho and Taemin just rolled their eyes.

 

It took him another 3 dates and 3 tender kisses of good byes until he felt brave enough to ask the question.  
_'Will you be my boyfriend, Kim Kibum?'_  
It sounded so easy in his head, but yet again he started rambling before he could finally bring the words out, face flushed from nervousness.

The fear of being rejected by his handsome boy, made him close his eyes and only when he heard a faint “yes” he dared to open them again.

  
And as Kibum said yes, coffee turned into tea and beans into leaves.

 

 

~*°*~

 

Jonghyun groaned in annoyance as he was rummaging through his kitchen cabinet. He was still half asleep and the different names just made half their sense like this. Orange-Ginger, Vanilla-Camomila, Chai _(What was Chai even supposed to be?)_  
And where are his coffee beans?

At the very back of the wooden cabinet, that's where he found it, the small metallic box which had been opened and closed countless times. He hummed in contentment as he reached out for it and carefully pulled it out of its hiding place.

Finally caffeine for his numb senses.

Jonghyun ruffled his blond locks, nearly stumbling over some black skinnies as he made his way over to his beloved coffee machine.

How did those end up here?

Why was his precious coffee cabinet empty despite of that one metal box? He took a look around. Why were there half ripped teabags and packages on the floor?

He scratched the back of his head, turning his head so his neck muscles would loosen up.

Jonghyun opened the lid for the coffee beans of his machine, filling up the empty space, before he pushed the round button that brought the machine to life with clicks and roars.  
His eyes wandered around the small apartment he rented and he found even more clothing lying around.  
Kibums shirt, and those skinnies that also belonged to the younger.  
Ah right. Kibum.

It's not like he had forgotten about his handsome boy ( _Because, honestly, how could he forget these dimples and eyes and that cute mole at the side of his neck?)_ , his mind just wouldn't start working till he had downed at least one cup of coffee.

Yet, ever since Kibum slept over here more often than at his own place, it felt like every week a new teabag collection showed up in his cabinet.

And Jonghyun swore that his coffee boxes kept vanishing only to suddenly reappear, filled with tea leaves _(Kibum kept insisting that they had been empty and so he took them for himself, but Jonghyun had a tiny teeny feeling that some beans had landed at the bottom of his trash can)_.

He didn't say anything though.  
He once had 3 big boxes for his beans, now he was left with a single one.

The machine finally stopped buzzing and he took the cup from underneath the tubes and brought it to his lips. The warm scent of coffee invaded his nostrils and he took it in greedily. There was just one scent he valued more than this one.

Jonghyun took a big gulp and felt how it ran down his food pipe, tickling his insides. A hum left his lips again and while he kept on sipping his beverage, his eyes wandered again.  
Half over the sink were his boxers.  
On the sink.

His eyebrows rose.  
It came back to him in pieces, goosebumps suddenly appearing on his skin, sending a shiver through his body.

 

 

Yesterday was Friday. Friday meant early morning classes, then just enough time to head home, get a coffee and early lunch and head back to University for afternoon classes.

Meaning Jonghyun came stumbling home, head dizzy from the headache he was developing, in search for his coffee beans or pads.

While trying to ignore the pounding in his temples he opened the cabinet doors only to emit a surprised yelp.

Package after package kept falling out of the shelves, raining down on him and hitting his head continuously until nearly every damn brand and kind had dropped to the floor.

Jonghyun growled in the back of his throat, gripping his only left coffee box and slamming the cabinet doors closed, kicking away the teabags littered around. He didn't even think of cleaning up that mess.

Jonghyun scowled. It was Kibum's stupid mass of teabags and plants and whatever he put in there. His headache only intensified, it felt like he was hit by rocks not cotton pads.  
Opening the lid of the machine and box he filled in some beans, before setting his box back into its' shelf.

  
“Jonghyun?” A voice piped up and Jonghyun heard the bedroom door open with a scrapping sound

“Hmm...” he sipped on his freshly brewed coffee. He wasn't really in the mood for talking now, but he had a feeling that Kibum wouldn't care

“You made a mess” the younger rolled his eyes as he approached Jonghyun leaning against the kitchen desk

“And how do you think that happened” Jonghyun mumbled, glancing at the tea packages, which were obviously not his

“My cabinet was overflowing with your... tea stuff” Another sip to help him clear his head

“Don't act as if you don't like it” came the cocky remark

“What? My kitchen being taken over?” Jonghyun grumbled, but stopped when a lithe body was pressed against his side

“No”, Kibum smirked and his scent made his way into Jonghyun's system and he couldn't help but smile, because really, really there was no other scent he loved as much.

He felt the other's breath tickle his ear “Having me here” and he felt an electric jolt run through his veins, as a sly tongue played with his ear piercings.  
  


_Focus Jonghyun. Focus._

_He wants to distract you from this conversation, stay stro-_

“Maybe”

…

Why did he give in like that?

Pink bow lips smirked against his skin

“Maybe?”  
Kibum's voice had dropped an octave _(And god Jonghyun loved it, Kibum's deeper voice sounded so illegally debauched)_ and he knew he had lost.  
Not that there had been a chance at winning.

 

They were dating for a few months now and though Kibum had acted shy first, slowly but surely Jonghyun was able to reassure him enough to come out of his shell. He had made it clear that he was in this with everything he'd got, and it earned him a special place at Kibum's side. A place where he could see Kibum's other sides.

The bashful one, the funny one, the sexy one.

_(He would never understand how others before him were able to waste their chance. But well, he was kinda thankful now)_

A nimble hand travelled along his body, over his shoulder to his sides, stopping at his hips

“Should I remind you of the advantages again?”  
That cunning fox.

How could he ever be deceived by his shy demeanour?  
Just because he had a cute pout. The most endearing and obnoxious laugh he ever heard and the most beautiful eyes he ever locked gazes with?

The slim hand resting obviously near his crotch now told another story.

But to Jonghyun, it didn't matter which side of Kibum he was facing, daring, sexy, cute. He was powerless against them all _(Which, mostly, ended in his wallet being empty by the end of the month)._

 

Wasn't Jonghyun about to scold Kibum for taking over his kitchen? Wasn't he actually frustrated? Well, Kibum had a pretty effective way of compensating

“Yeah, I think you need to” the hand stilled.

The younger had probably not expected that answer and with what it implied.

Jonghyun let his eyes wander and he watched his boyfriend bite his bottom lip as he seemed to be deep in thought. His brows were furrowed and Jonghyun could almost hear the one million alternatives Kibum was contemplating.  
He was so in love with this boy.

  
Jonghyun pulled the younger close, trapping him between the kitchen counter and his toned arms, kicking away one of the tea packages.

“Didn't you want to remind me of something?” Jonghyun chuckled as he nuzzled Kibums neck, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the younger's body

“Don't get cocky now, you horndog” he was pulled up and then Kibum smashed their lips together, not leaving the other any time for answering.

Perfect plump lips moved against his own, stopping him from talking _(Or thinking, or anything else that was not 'kissing Kim Kibum')._  
Not that Jonghyun minded.

Their tongues met and he let Kibum explore his cavern, letting him reign over it, just brushing their tongues together when he got too desperate for Kibum's taste. Kibum wouldn't have it though and pulled back, Jonghyuns bottom lip between his teeth. An arm was placed lazily over his shoulder, Kibum's other hand taking a detour over his shirt, downwards.  
With one of his fingers the younger made sure to brush over Joghyun's left nipple, letting the older's bottom lip bounce back again, before he smirked up at him.

He loved how Kibum could change from an innocent boy into a sexy man in seconds.

It made him weak in the knees and his groin throb with need.

 

The younger's hand made quick work with the button of his jeans, plopping it open and pulling down the zipper, all the while Kibum's eyes held Jonghyun's gaze.

Shivers ran down his spine as he felt Kibum fumble with his trousers, pushing them down over his hips, till they dropped and pooled around his ankles. A pink tongue came out and Kibum wetted his lips, teasing Jonghyun with mental images that were created in his mind. And just as Jonghyun wanted to urge Kibum on, utter a word of need, the plump lips were back on his own.

The younger's lips moved with determination, his tongue coaxing Jonghyun's mouth to open and join his game. Their tongues met and Jonghyun couldn't help but nibble and pull on those soft bows, eliciting a sweet moan from Kibum's throat.  
The black haired boy loved when their kissing got rough, causing their lips to swell and gain a red colour, and who was Jonghyun to not abuse those lips?

Let his tongue run over them, tasting, pulling, kissing him till he felt them both grow hard from their heavy kissing?

 

Finally, Kibum seemed to remember his original plan as his fingers danced over the skin right above his boxers, pushing it down slightly, pulling on the elastic band and flicking it. God, he hated how much Kibum could tease him

“Bum...” Jonghyun rasped out between their kisses and Kibum showed mercy on him as he pushed his hand down his boxers, finding Jonghyun's half hard cock there. He felt the younger's grin against his lips, but all that came out then was a long deep moan when Kibum started to stroke his cock to full attention.

His fingers glided over the silky skin of his manhood, knowing exactly where to apply just a lil bit more pressure to make Jonghyun's legs quiver in anticipation.

Jonghyun gasped as his tip was flicked, a thumb circling it teasingly

 

“Hng... Kibumm...” The younger's name always vibrated in his throat

“Jonghyun” was whispered back into his ear shell before the small wet muscle came out again to roll his earrings around, pulling gently, wiping Jonghyun's mind clean

He already had to support his weight by gripping on the edge of the kitchen counter and Kibum had barely started yet. The hand kept teasing him, stroking him in slow motion until finally, finally Kibum leaned back a bit, taking down his arm from his shoulder and using it to pull down his boxers.

The tongue on his silver accessory retreated, and Jonghyun felt the twinkling brown eyes measuring him, deciding whether or not he should be rewarded, yet.

To Jonghyun's utter luck, he seemed to be deemed worthy _(Or needy enough, pupils blown with raw need for the younger)_ that Kibum wordlessly sank to his knees, taking down the offending piece of underwear to his feet.

The black haired boy shifted around a bit, trying to find a comfortable position between the counter behind him and Jonghyun's legs to be able to blow him obscenely well.

 

He took Jonghyun's cock in his hand, pressing it against his cheek, nuzzling it, before trailing a long wet line up the base to the head.

And Jonghyun loved it. Loved how his cute Kibum could turn into a teasing kitten, playing with him like a ball of yarn. Jonghyun was completely okay with being a ball of yarn if it meant being touched by Kibum's hands.

Or tongue.  
Teeth.

Lips.

 

The hands he yearned for found leverage on his thighs and the flawless lips finally wrapped around the head of his dick. The heat immediately let his legs tremble in delight, the pure bliss of Kibum's hot cavern around his sensitive tip making his mind swim.  
“Fuck” a hoarse cry and the younger swept his tongue in circles around him. The appendage mapped out the head of his cock, dipping, licking and when he released Jonghyun's hot flesh for a deep breath of air the loud slurping noise made his toes curl.  
Feline eyes travelled up his body through black bangs, meeting his glassy orbs before the younger went back to his task.

  
Blowing Jonghyun into oblivion.

 

And oh god, this boy could really do this to him.

The mouth was back on him, slowly taking in more and more of his manhood, throat slowly relaxing till Kibum had him deep down. And the satisfied hum that was emitted into the room of his kitchen was enough to let Jonghyun know that his boyfriend was enjoying this _(Jonghyun wasn't really used to Kibum giving him head, the younger had labelled it as 'gross' and it sounded like he never wanted to try it, but Jonghyun may have managed to convince him somehow and now Kibum didn't seem to mind at all)._

One of Kibum's hands that had rested on his hip was now wrapped around the base of his cock, covering what small part the younger couldn't fit and Jonghyun swore he saw stars exploding. His eyes were open, gazing down to the neatly combed fuzz of black hair, yet all he saw for a moment was red and green and blue dots. I

t took him a while, three seconds till Kibum decided to run a finger over his balls before taking his flesh back between his digits, for his vision to reappear. He had to blink his eyes, but then he could eventually focus on the beautiful sight that was displayed before him.

Well, under him.

Neatly bobbing his head up and down, Kibum used the hand to pump his base in time with his sucking, lewd noises escaping through his lips that stretched around him.

A hum.

A gasp.

A moan when Kibum pulled away with a loud popping sound to tease him once again by running his tongue unbelievingly slow up or down his throbbing dick.

 

Jonghyun was close to bursting.

The pleasure that was building up ran through him like a torrent, his arm muscles tensing and relaxing in an unhealthy rhythm and if he hadn't clung to the kitchen counter in front of him, he would probably land on the floor like the teabags.

 

“K-Kibum wait” those two words actually made sense and the older was thanking the heavens that he was able to even think straight for coming up with them.

Chocolate met Hazelnut and Kibum released him, much to Jonghyun's dismay, without any further ado. Jonghyun's unsteady hands reached out to him, pulling him up and against the counter to kiss him, his tongue dry from all the gasping and Kibum's tasting like dick.  
For Jonghyun, all this just made this more sensual.

More memorable.

More special, because this was Kibum, his Handsome Boy Kibum and he wanted to take him then and there, right on this counter, spilling their seeds there, but for once in his life Jonghyun actually thought about his actions before jumping into them _(And this, definitely was a first, unlike what was about to happen now)._

“Bedroom” the word was hissed through teeth into Kibum's pierced ear and then they were already staggering over clothes and teabags, Kibum shedding half of his own garments along the way.

The door to the bedroom was slammed closed, both too preoccupied with tangling their tongues again, Kibum's shirt and boxers being flung into a corner of the room, until Jonghyun oh so gracefully hit his foot on the bedside table

“Fucking fuck!” he yelled, cursing as he fell onto the mattress of his bed. The younger just snickered as he crawled on top of him

“I thought that's what we wanted to do?”  
God, he wanted to swipe that smirk of his face. Never had he thought that shy Kibum would turn out this way if given too much sex _(If there is something like too much sex. With Kibum as his lover, there wasn't, Jonghyun figured)._

 

In his lack of better retorts Jonghyun scoffed, reaching over to the small bed side table that had just hurt him, fishing for the bottle of lube and one of the condoms he stored there _(They were all fruit scented, and in flashy colours. Kibum had insisted, that if something would invade his ass that at least he could choose flashy rubbers)_. He pushed Kibum off and against the mattress, spreading his legs apart so he could fit in between, his teeth ripping open the plastic with the help of his left hand.

His gaze danced over the milky porcelain skin of Kibum's body and the younger spread his legs for him like it didn't make him look debauched at all.

Oh it did.

Deliciously so.

 

The older pulled out the condom, pushing it over his weeping length with a hiss and an abused bottom lip, before he flicked the cap of the bottle open, spreading the cool, too runny gel between his fingers. Kibum watched him intently, not with a look of fear, but a look of trust. He knew Jonghyun was always extra careful with him _(Yet, Kibum started to mind that fact, Jonghyun never really dared to go rough on him, even though Kibum assured him countless times by now that it was okay. That if he enjoyed rough play it could only be with Jonghyun, whom he trusted)._

 

The first digit was just to test the waters, Kibum tight as ever, but he didn't mind the small intrusions anymore. A grunt was his signal to hurry up and wiggle in a second finger and by the look on Kibum's face he could tell how much the younger loved being spread.

Being worked open and ready.

Jonghyun's dick throbbed mercilessly at the mental images.

He added a third finger, eyes fixed on Kibum's facial expression as he alternated between moving his fingers deep inside of him in thrusting motions or scissoring him open, stretching the firm ring of muscles till it burned.

 

“Jonghyun...” a lewd moan

“Yeah?”

“Hurry up” Jonghyun had to bite back a deep groan, but he pulled his fingers out from Kibum's tight heat, getting the bottle back into shaking hands and spreading the lube on his dick. He tried not to tease himself to much while doing so, or he would simply cum right now at the sinful sight that was presented to him, Kibum's legs spread wide open, hole twitching in desire.

 

Jonghyun swallowed the thick lump in his throat, left hand holding his cock, softly running the lubed up manhood in circles around Kibum's entrance, while his right hand found purchase right under the inside of his knee.

“Jonghyun” the moan was louder now, definitely audible between the loud thumping of his heart and he pushed forward

“Ah, fuck yes!” his cock slipped in, breaching the ring of muscles and filling the younger up, not stopping till he was buried balls deep into him.

They tried to catch their breath, Jonghyun trying not to move and wait for the other to adjust, while Kibum was busy arching his neck, the mix of pleasure and pain too much to comprehend.

 

Kibum once told him, that he didn't mind the stretching so much anymore, that it had a weird arousing touch to it after you got used to it, so Jonghyun knew that his lover was alright, besides they always had a safe word.

“Move” was all he needed to hear before he finally pulled back, as much as Kibum's walls would allow, and rocked back in.

A loud moan spilled from the swollen lips of the younger and Jonghyun grabbed the underside of Kibum's soft thigh with his left hand to hold Kibum in place, before he set a steady rhythm of hisses and grunts.

His name dropped in a series, along with suitable interjections like “Oh fuck” and “Fuck, Jjong more, harder”, but Jonghyun was a gentleman and always followed the commands he was given.

 

His fingernails dug into the skin of Kibum's thighs, small crescents the only witnesses of their heavy lovemaking as Jonghyun snapped his hips faster, harder to please his lover and to reach the white heavens. The bed was squeaking, Kibum was panting, but all that Jonghyun could hear was the blood pumping through his veins. Hazel eyes were closed in pure pleasure, mouth slightly agape so the mischievous sounds could escape him, those dirty noises, which turned Jonghyun on so much.

The whole way how Kibum was letting him own his body, presenting himself so vulnerably in front of him, made him shiver and his stomach knot in overwhelming heat.

“I'm close, ah, so close Jonghyun” And fuck, he knew.

He was toppling near the white abyss himself, all his nerves hypersensitive and aware of every breath, every gasp and pant and just how fucking tight Kibum's walls were choking him.

They couldn't hold this up for much longer.  
Kibums hip met him in mid-thrust, Jonghyun steadying his grip and brushing against the spot he knew would make his boyfriend cum within seconds.

A raw cry of pleasure ripped from Kibum's lips as his prostate was abused, Jonghyun's cock stimulating it till tears gathered in the younger's eyes  
“Close Kibum, ungh, close” he was so close to his goal.

Kibum reached down to get a hold of his own leaking manhood, trying to stroke himself in union with Jonghyun's thrusts into his ass, but it was in vain, he missed the rhythm completely. His hand fell lifelessly against his bend knees as he abruptly arched his back off the mattress, the last stroke of Jonghyun's cock against his sweet spot suddenly throwing him over the edge and he spilled his seed in white ribbons over his chest and abdomen.

Waves of adrenaline rushed through Jonghyun's system, Kibum's walls clenching him, his incoherent moan of completion still edged deep into the older's mind as he used his last strength to thrust into the tight heat of Kibum's body, before he was hit by his own orgasm.

His vision went entirely white, his hips moving on their own accord as he shot his load into the confines of the condom. His arms buckled, incapable of holding him up much longer as he rode out his mind blowing peak of pleasure.

His sight returned, the first thing he was able to hear again were Kibum's gasps for air. Jonghyun rested his head against one of the younger's thighs, carefully pulling out his now spent manhood.

 

They both hissed, Kibum at the feeling of loss and Jonghyun at the lack of warmth.

“Fuck”

Was the first thing Kibum uttered

“I thought that's what we just did?” Jonghyun teased back with a breathless chuckle

“You're a jerk”

 

Jonghyun grinned to himself and pulled off the condom of his sensitive cock

“Damn...”, he mumbled trying not to spill the content over the bedsheets and tossed it successfully into the bin next to his bed _(Their night activities had led to the bin being there now instead of under his desk)._

He handed his lover a tissue so that Kibum could clean the mess on his flushed skin, before he was pulled close and under the previously dismissed duvet.

 

~~

 

Right.

That's how half his garments had ended in the kitchen.

Jonghyun smirked to himself at the vivid memory of last night. His handsome lover was still asleep and nestled into the covers, too exhausted for an early morning.

He was just about to ruffle his thick blonde hair again, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Who could that be?

On a sunday morning.

“Oh shit” Minho. He had invited Minho over for an early morning run.

Shit, shit, shit.

 

Hesitantly he walked over to the door, opening it after assuming that Kibum would sleep for at least a couple of hours more and thus wouldn't have to meet his much too tall friend.

“Minho!” He was such a good actor

“You forgot, didn't you?” His friend entered, both eyebrows raised

“Maybe?” Where had he heard that before

“Do you want something to drink?”, Jonghyun continued, feeling a bit guilty that he forgot about his friend, just because his brain isn't able to function when he got laid, “Coffee? Tea?”

“Tea?” His friend plopped down on the couch (And Jonghyun kept his mouth shut about what had happened on that couch last week, or no one of his friends would want to use it ever again), “Since when does Café Jonghyun serve tea?”

Oh believe me, I wonder, too, Jonghyun mused.

“Well, boyfriend stuff” the older tried to explain, walking over to his beloved kitchen cabinet, not minding the still littered tea packages.  
“Is he really worth losing your kitchen rights over him?” Minho snickered, but Jonghyun didn't even contemplate about that for a nanosecond

“Yeah” was the simple answer as Jonghyun switched on the coffee machine

“He must be something...” Minho rolled his eyes, still in disbelieve of Kibums mere existence

“Who?”

Minho turned around, not prepared for the deep voice that startled him from behind.

His eyes fell on long pale legs, just partly covered by the oversized shirt that certainly belonged to Jonghyun, arms cut off and all revealing more skin than necessary

“Fuck” Minho was starring in complete bewilderment, as the long limps started to move, over to the open kitchen area where he stopped again.

Long pale arms reached out and hugged Jonghyun from behind, the unique scent of Kibum's being mixed with his own body scent of his shirt making Jonghyun's heart skip a beat

“He's everything” Jonghyun whispered, and this time Choi Minho understood.

 

**FIN.**

 


End file.
